Hotel X
by MultipleStripes
Summary: There once was city that was sprawling with life. Now it was a desolate war torn city with only a small amount of people left. If you could call them human. Sora a brave 18 year old has decided he would research the city and its residence. He thought it would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong he was.


**A/n I don't own Kingdom hearts. At all.**

"Hotel X. Hm, creepy" Sora said staring at the large skyscraper like building in the middle of the deserted city. The city had been ravaged by the war on dark creatures namely heartless. Because of the war most people had moved out of the region in herds to other lighter and safer places like Destiny Island, where he grew up.

Apparently his family used to live here 100 years before he was born, before the war. He got really interested in the city as whole and the many dark creatures that roamed the outside and insides of the city and because he really liked the topic he decided the best course of action his to do some research to make a book on the secretive lives on the small amount of residents that still lived in the broken city.

He would call the book, Organization IIX: The Secret Lives.

So here he was. Staring at the place he had wanted to visit for years now. Feeling very sick stomached he walk forward crossing the many dead gardens that graced the entrance. Some of them had no flowers others were pulled straight of the ground and just laid there. He grabbed his pen and hand sized notebook from his bag.

_As I graced the entrance of Hotel X, I began to notice that all the plants were dead. Each and every single one of them. _

"Hello?" A voice jogged Sora out of his element. He turned in the direction of the voice to see a tall pink haired man seemingly watering the garden. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he walked towards him. Dressed in a large heavy looking coat with trimmed lining of sliver. The man was holding a watering can and a large pink scythe that was the same colour as his hair. Soft cherry blossom.

"Hello there. Are you the new kid that the master was talking about?" the man said with a straight face.

"Master?" Sora asked not knowing whom the pink haired man was talking about.

"Xemnas."

"Uh I guess I did rent a room here." The pink haired man smiled evilly.

"Good we always did like having new people here. My name is Marluxia I'm the gardener for this fine hotel. As you can see I'm doing a pretty good job of it."

Sora looked around again raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I water them everyday and prune them." Sora reopened his notebook.

_The first person I met was an older man named Marluxia, he seems to be the gardener but everything is dead. Maybe he is delusional maybe not. I don't know as of yet._

"What are you writing there?" Marluxia stood over his shoulder to stare down into the notebook which Sora instinctively closed. Moving away from Marluxia he answered."Um just notes, I'm planning to write a book. I'm here for inspiration." Sora half lied, not knowing what would happen I he told the man the whole truth.

"Hm. Maybe you won't go insane." Marluxia said his face going like stone, slurring his words; he was like in a trance. "W-what?" Sora stuttered not expecting to hear such a statement moving even father away half way to the hotel. "Some people who enters the hotel come back without a certain piece of them. Others go insane. Others have never left. Everyone who is there is either bored out of there mind or just plain insane." His face seemed to out of the trance. "Of course I'm not I'm to pretty to be so uncivilized, I haven't entered the hotel in years." Marluxia stated.

Sora looked over the garden for a third time, but unlike the other times it seemed to be completely alive, reds, whites and blacks made weird patterns in the flowers. Confused he rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again he noticed that it reverted to the dead garden he saw the first time.

"Do you like the garden?"

_Update: Marluxia is insane and believes that the hotel is haunted also went into like a trance. Also did the garden just go completely alive or was that my imagination._

"Er good to know. I love what you have done with the garden." He tried to flatter but in the inside was freaking out. Just how did this place work?

"Fabulous if you did I might've killed you with my scythe, your heart would make a very nice centre piece of the garden. Aha. Did you see what I did there?"

'Holy. Fucking. Shit.' He thought. "Er yes." Sora just nodded.

_2__nd__ update: Insane and murderous, stay away at all cost._

"Well I better get inside. I mean I really am tired." He mumbled trying to walk away from the man. But was stopped by Marluxia hands grasping his shoulder and turning him around.

"Oh but you shouldn't leave now, its nearly midnight, he will catch you if you aren't in your room."

"Who?"

"Who, who?"

Sora stared at him. "The person who will catch me if I go in at this time."

"What person? Did I mention a person?" Sora looked up started to laugh nervously. "Can I sleep in your abode until morning. I'd rather go tomorrow."

Marluxia stared at him. "No I don't have an abode, I haven't slept in years, but you could sleep in the trees just cover your self carefully."

"Right."

_3__rd__ update: Marluxia is defiantly insane or a really good actor, he seems to want my heart on a stick and has told me to be in my room by midnight each night or he gets me. I don't know who he is but I probably should just go with it. Maybe what he is saying has a slight truth, I don't know. He seems to have left me alone which is good because I'd rather stay in the hotel not become a part of the hotel._

_He has told me to find a tree but I don't see any with leaves. I guess I just sleep in the haunting like ones for the moment._

_I do sure hope the others in the hotel aren't as crazy as him._

Sora walked through the dead plant life up to one of the dead almost haunted house looking trees. He grabbed the branches pulling himself up to them finding a good spot that looked almost made for sleeping. He grabbed a sleeping bag from his bag and slipped into it.

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

The clock struck midnight and a terrible inhuman scream followed by a more human scream. Sora shuddered.

_Maybe Marluxia was right. _

_Signed Sora._

_**a/n Well I guess this tuned out right… i dunno tell me what you think. **_


End file.
